


What are the Avengers like when they wake up?

by ginatoldmeso



Series: Marvel HEADCANONS & BLURBS [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginatoldmeso/pseuds/ginatoldmeso





	What are the Avengers like when they wake up?

**Tony Stark:**  Tony doesn’t sleep much. He either has nightmares or spends most of the night in the lab, so he’s quite used to get by with only a few hours of sleep. He confuses day and night when he works, so there’s never telling at what time he will wake up. Drinks loads of coffee. Not one to act lazy, but if he’s with the right person it might happen that he just stays in bed and cuddle in the morning and order breakfast in bed (he once tried to make it himself but it didn’t end up well).

**Steve Rogers:**  he wakes up at dawn, like clockwork. Can’t stand to lay in bed, he just  _needs_  to get up. If you’re together he’s definitely gonna make you breakfast, like the caring gallant boyfriend he is. He’s trained to be always alert no matter the lack of sleep, but he’s a bit taciturn first thing in the morning- he’s never cranky, though. He immediately goes for a run once awake, that usually does the trick and wakes him up. If he has the time he’ll stop by a small cafe and have a quick breakfast, just coffee and sometimes a pastry.

**Sam Wilson:**  he’s a  ~~former~~  soldier, like Steve, and habits are hard to break. He wakes up early most of the time and often joins Steve for his morning jog. He likes to have a full breakfast but doesn’t need it to fully function. He’s able to crack jokes at 4 am. Enjoys morning sex more than cuddles. Might go out and buy you coffee at your favourite place, but it’s a rare event. Otherwise, he just makes his usual omelette and shares it with you.

**Bucky Barnes:**  pre-war Bucky was a morning person, one of those perfect human beings who are super active and cheerful in the morning. Post-war Bucky hates sleeping, his nightmares make it a torture more than something pleasant. Gets up at dubious hours and wanders aimlessly around the house. Ends up making some coffee and maybe training at the gym. Always cranky for obvious reasons, unless of course, he’s not sleeping alone. For the person he loves he’ll do literally anything, it doesn’t matter if it’s 3 in the morning or almost noon. He’s the kind of man who’ll make you breakfast and bring it to you in bed with a bunch of fresh flowers. He’ll smile looking at you sleeping and leave a small peck on your forehead. Morning cuddles or morning sex? He’ll give you both.

**Bruce Banner:**  he strikes me as a morning person, just cause he prefers to get up and get his job done. Usually not cranky (I mean, Bruce is always so adorable) and definitely doesn’t drink any coffee, wouldn’t help with Hulk. If you cuddle him in bed there’s a 100% chance that he’ll love you even more. Can’t really cook but will get up first to make you something to drink, especially if you’re particularly lazy in the morning.

**Peter Parker:**  I mean, he’s a teenager. Sleeps a lot, yet tired 24/7. Waking him up is almost impossible, you’d need bombs and he’d probably just keep snoozing. When he finally wakes up, there’s no way you can have some kind of conversation with him… not that he’s cranky, per se, he simply cannot function unless he takes his sugars, so he needs a big breakfast (and probably a snack for later). When he’s fully awake he’s almost impossible to shut up. Likes to be cuddled in the morning. If you rake your nails through his hair you can almost hear him purr. Will definitely appreciate you making breakfast or running a shower for him, ‘cause he just  _can’t_.

**Natasha Romanoff:** pretends she’s a morning type since she’s a super spy and all, but she’s secretly not. Loves to idle. She’s so cute when she’s sleepy, but will probably kick your ass if you propose morning sex, it’s the one time of the day in which she just wants to relax and be cuddly. She beams whenever you make her breakfast, but since she can’t cook she’ll only bring you coffee at work (maybe with a short sweet message written on the mug).

**Loki:**  technically a morning person, but he likes lazing in bed and being pampered. Almost never cranky, unless something happened or he had a nightmare. Doesn’t particularly care for breakfast, but if someone’s serving it to him then he’ll eat. If you prefer to be left in peace when you wake up, then you’re gonna hate him. He’s a tease, he keeps showering you with kisses and lingering touches. It’s not as if he wants something, he does so out of pure pleasure and he loves your reactions. Not gonna make you breakfast, for sure, but there are much worse ways to wake up…

**Thor:**  not properly a morning person. Genuinely enjoys a good sleep. Probably snores. Occasionally irritable, but usually a ray of sunshine even when he’s still sleepy. If he’s the first to wake up, he’ll just spoon you but will let you sleep. Otherwise, he’ll convince you to remain in bed with him and you will, because have you seen those puppy eyes? Breakfast is his favorite meal of the day, and he loves sharing it with the people he loves. Equally appreciate cooking it or just going to the nearest diner, as long as you’re with him.

**Scott Lang:**  it really depends on the day. He’s been to prison, so he sometimes has trouble sleeping in his bed (it doesn’t feel right, I guess). He’s very quiet when he’s just woken up, but almost never in a bad mood. If he’s with Cassie he’ll wake up early to make her pancakes and come up with a new awesome game to play together. If he’s with you he’ll probably stay in bed and get up when you do, so that you can drink a coffee together and maybe make some small talk.

**Clint Barton:**  he’s only a morning person when he’s on a mission. Otherwise, he doesn’t like to be disturbed. He doesn’t actually sleep much (in fact, sometimes he doesn’t sleep at all) but he enjoys being occasionally lazy. He’s okay with morning cuddles, as long as you don’t tease him or annoy him on purpose. Needs coffee, lots of it. Seriously, give the man COFFEE. He only makes you breakfast on special occasions.

**Wanda Maximoff:**  not a morning person. ALWAYS cranky. Honestly, she’s insufferable in the morning, even after coffee! You just have to wait for a couple hours, before you can interact with her without being cursed. Unless, of course, you make her favorite breakfast food and just give it to her without a word. She won’t thank you with words, but she’ll kiss you softly to make you understand that she appreciated the gesture.

**Vision:**  he doesn’t need to sleep, I believe, but he understands that humans have different reactions when they wake up so he’ll just be very helpful and discreet. Will try and make breakfast if he likes you.

**T’Challa:**  he’s a king, but he’s a humble man. He wakes up early and makes his own breakfast, then he attends his duties without further hesitation. Basically always in a good mood, doesn’t matter if he’s slept too little. If he’s with you, he’ll probably persuade you to get up and join him. If you refuse, he’ll just let you stay in bed and kiss you goodbye with an amused smirk.

**Rhodey:** mostly the same as Sam, but he’s a cinnamon roll when he wakes up and  _loves_  to make you your favorite breakfast.


End file.
